1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved induction system for an internal combustion engine, and more particularly, to a fuel atomizing unit which can be used in conjunction with a single passage or divided passage induction system.
2. Disclosure Information
In a pre-mixed charge internal combustion engine which burns liquid fuel such as gasoline, it is necessary to generate a fuel-air mixture before combustion. This is accomplished by a fuel induction system comprising a carburetor or fuel injector. The ideal fuel-air mixture delivered to the intake manifold should be a homogeneous mixture of minute fuel particles in air to permit development of the maximum possible power. The mixture should have composition or strength to develop maximum economy for each condition of engine operation. When an engine is burning such an ideal fuel-air mixture, maximum combustion of the fuel is achieved while smoke and unburned fuel in the exhaust are held to a minimum.
The need for improving the fuel-air mixture in the combustion chamber has been recognized for many years. One solution for this problem has been to install screens at inlet ports of carbureted engines to improve the atomization of fuel. However, the use of these screens has adversely effected engine performance at wide open throttle operation due to partial blockage of fuel-air flow.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,580 discloses the use of a screen in the manifold of a carbureted engine.
According to the present invention, an induction system may be employed to significantly improve the quality of the fuel-air mixture without loss of wide open throttle power.
The dual port designs have not always produced the desired result of better combustion stability. This may be due to poor mixing and stratification in the cylinder and large scale turbulent flow patterns. This results in a long burn duration at idle or light load conditions, which produces unstable combustion. This invention uses a grid in combination with a dual port design to produce small scale turbulent eddy flow structures. These small scale flow structures promote mixing of the residual and incoming charge, resulting in increased burn speed and stabilized combustion. This invention does not compromise full power and torque capabilities, while retaining efficient idle characteristics. Therefore, dual port designs may now achieve intended performance goals.